


A Scoop of Kindness

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [16]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Again lol, Bet you didn't expect those relationship tags, Human AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in one sitting lol, I'm always willing to hear everyone's opinions on these characters, Uncle Jayfeather, almost forgot about that, also, featuring Uncle Breezepelt, it's been like three hours, it's currently 11:30 at night help, or at least the way I've portrayed them haha, seriously thank you so much I love your ideas, thank you to Featherlove for the idea!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: "Breezepelt, we're out of ice cream!""Oh for the love of- fine, I'll go get more!". . ."Alright you three, I'll be back soon, so stay here until I'm back.""Okay, Uncle Jayfeather!"A meeting in an ice cream parlour between a son getting a desert for his dad, and three young children who happen to be his half-brother's kids. Too bad they don't know they're related.





	A Scoop of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Featherlove is rapidly becoming my favourite person on this site, seriously thank you so much for your ideas they're really good and I'm overjoyed you're letting me write them! Not much else to say other than that full credit for the idea goes to them, and I'm always willing to take ideas or even listen to headcanons for these characters, or maybe even little traits to expand more on their individuality. Oh, I also haven't read Crowfeather's Trial (no spoilers I plan to get it when I can!) so apologies if Breezepelt's characterisation is a little... off. That being said, on with the story!

Breezepelt walked through the crowded street, grumbling slightly under his breath. “Dad had better appreciate this, stupid caramel apple whatever you call it, not my fault it ran out.”

A glowing sign was just ahead, the yellow and pink letters reading ‘Cherryfall’s Parlour’, and as Breezepelt got closer he noticed the painted window, the slogan ‘With the Cherry on Top!’ written around an ice cream sundae. 

There was no one at the counter when he walked in, though he could hear shuffling from behind a staff door. There was no one in the parlour except for three children who looked to be about ten. The girl with brown hair was seemingly squabbling with her presumed sister, their brother sitting to the side and fidgeting with his golden hair. ‘Where on earth are their parents?’ Breezepelt thought to himself, casting a quick look around the parlour to see if he had missed someone standing to the side, but again they were the only four in the room.

“Hey, who are you?” A voice called. The child with curly, black hair was staring curiously at him, and he guessed she was the one who had asked the question. The brown-haired girl was looking at him expectantly, while their brother sat in silence, looking in the other direction and seemed as though he wanted to sink through the floor.

Before he could respond, though, she continued. “My name is Hollypaw, and this is my sister, Sorrelpaw, and this is my brother, Fernpaw! Are you here to get ice cream too? What’s your favourite? Is it vanilla? Or maybe chocolate? Oh, maybe mint!”

“Jeez, do you ever shut up?” The brown-haired girl, apparently named Sorrelpaw, interrupted. 

“Guys, don’t fight,” Fernpaw pleaded, his foot tapping the ground anxiously as he rapidly flickered his gaze between his sisters and Breezepelt.

Finally snapping out of his stupour, Breezepelt began to walk towards the table where the three kids sat before the argument could continue. “Where are your parents?” he asked gruffly.

“At home,” Sorrelpaw replied, “We’re here with our uncle.”

“Okay, and where’s your uncle exactly?” 

“He went to do something just before you came in and told us to stay here, and Cherryfall is our cousin so she’s looking after us ‘til he’s back!” Hollypaw chirped, “Are you here with anyone?”

“Uh- no, I’m here to get some ice cream for my father,” Breezepelt replied, trying to hide his sense of relief that three young children had not just been abandoned at the local ice cream parlour by irresponsible parents. 

“What ice cream does he like?” Hollypaw asked, her green eyes glowing with curiosity. Something about the excitable child was eerily familiar, despite him being certain he’d never met the girl.

“Oh, it’s called caramel apple pie,” he replied, “What do you three like?”

“CHOCOLATE!” Sorrelpaw shouted, a huge grin on her face.

“No way, cookies and cream is the best!” Hollypaw retorted, glaring playfully at her sister, who stuck her tongue out in response.

“Um, I just like vanilla with sprinkles,” Fernpaw whispered, a small and shy smile presenting itself. 

“Can I help you?” someone asked. Turning around, Breezepelt saw a girl with bright ginger hair tied up in a messy bun, with rosy cheeks and an apron stained with what was presumably a concoction of sugar and flavouring. “I’m Cherryfall, and I run this place! That’s my brother Molewhisker,” she added, pointing behind her to where a short boy with brown hair stood by the staff door. 

Glancing to the three kids, Breezepelt walked up to the counter and made his order of a tub of caramel apple pie, and before he could change his mind, bought a small tub for each child. Handing over the money, Breezepelt walked over to the three eerily familiar siblings with the ice creams, and didn’t miss how their eyes lit up as he neared. Even Fernpaw was smiling ear to ear, and Breezepelt couldn’t hold back his own smile as the three kids dug into the desert with muffled “thank you’s.”

As he began to walk away, Hollypaw called out behind him. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Oh, my name is Breezepelt,” he replied, watching as the three children nodded their heads thoughtfully before Hollypaw spoke again.

“Thank you, Mr. Breezepelt!” she chirped, Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw quickly chiming in with her.

With a small nod and smile, Breezepelt turned and walked through the door and began walking back to his dad’s, the ice cream tub safely in his arms and his heart feeling a little lighter. 

‘Maybe I’ll have that someday,’ he couldn’t help but think, a giddy smile taking over his face as he thought of Heathertail. He walked home with a skip in his step, not paying attention to the confused glances sent his way.

As he walked in the door, he immediately spotted his father reading a book on the sofa, which was immediately put down as Crowfeather noticed his entrance.

Breezepelt tossed the tub of ice cream towards his father, barely suppressing a grin as the man opened it as though it were some prized item that would be ruined if opened incorrectly. Crowfeather set the tub on the coffee table and retreated into the kitchen, returning in a matter of seconds with, wait, was that two spoons?

“You know you only need one of those to eat ice cream, right?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Not if there’s two people, do you want to share?” Crowfeather held up a spoon as he spoke, shifting slightly to make room for Breezepelt on the grey sofa.

Rolling his eyes, Breezepelt walked over and sat down beside his father, taking the spoon from his hand and turning towards the TV, which was presenting some sort of reality show. 

They sat there until the ice cream was finished, Crowfeather having eaten most of it himself. His father had quite the sweet-tooth, unlike himself who preferred sour things. They mostly just sat in silence, content with the mutual agreement of bonding through each other’s presence and their actions rather than words.

“You’re lucky I’m so nice,” Breezepelt couldn’t help but tease, “How else would you get your daily fix of apple toffee pie.”

“You know fine rightly what it’s called,” Crowfeather grumbled, though a smile had appeared on his face. “And I wouldn’t exactly call you nice, I’d call this basic human decency to take care of your sweet-tooth father.”

Breezepelt shoved Crowfeather lightly with an offended gasp before the two began chuckling, fading into silence once again with contended smiles on their faces.

Unbeknownst to him, only a few moments after he’d left the ice cream parlour, the three sibling’s uncle returned. 

“Hi, uncle Jayfeather!” Hollypaw mumbled around her mouth full of cookies and cream with a flake.

“Where in StarClan’s name did you three get the money for ice cream?” Jayfeather asked, trying to remember if he had been the one to get them some before leaving, but his mind was coming up blank.

“This tall nice man got us our favourite flavours!” Sorrelpaw replied, before immediately diving back into her chocolate ice cream.

“Mhm,” Fernpaw hummed, “His name rhymed with seatbelt, which was kinda funny.”

Jayfeather paused at the last comment before shaking his head. ‘Well, I’m not being left out,’ he thought, before walking up to the counter and letting Cherryfall take his order; a large cone of mint choc chip, raspberry ripple, and honeycomb with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles. 

After receiving his sugary concoction, he turned to his nieces and nephew. “Come on,” he said, “I need to be getting you three home.” Wincing at the screech of three chairs against tile, he began to lead them towards the door and shouted thanks to Cherryfall over his shoulder.

“No problem!” she replied cheerily as they left, the door slamming shut behind them with the chime of the bell that hung above the frame. As much as Jayfeather didn’t like Breezepelt, he couldn’t help but appreciate his half-brother’s generosity at buying his nieces and nephew the treat, even if it was unknown that they were his relatives.

He’d never admit that to his face, though.


End file.
